


Passion & Temptation Explosion:

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Hot Nights: [1]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Bars and Pubs, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Butt Slapping, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desire, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fondling, General, Kitchen Sex, Kitchens, Love Bites, Lust, Naked Cuddling, Nibbling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Nudism, Nudity, Passion, Promises, Public Nudity, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Hunger, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Spanking, Stripping, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781
Summary: *Summary: Jamie, & Eddie were dancing around their feelings for awhile, as they were working together, Since he took over their boss's spot, They have chance at happiness, Do they take it?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!* *Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	Passion & Temptation Explosion:

*Summary: Jamie, & Eddie were dancing around their feelings for awhile, as they were working together, Since he took over their boss's spot, They have chance at happiness, Do they take it?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

Sgt. Jamie Reagan & Officer Edit "Eddie" Janko were having at one of their favorite night spots in New York City, They had been playing & teasing each, & they both knew the saying, _"You play with fire, You're gonna get burned"_ , but they don't care, cause now it's not a problem to have a relationship in the **_NYPD_** , cause they are not partners, & knew how to be professional, when they are on the job. But, Tonight is about them, & the temptation, & passion is gonna exploded all around them.

 

They made a point to subtly touch each other, as they were moving to the music in the club, Plus, They were both high on lust, passion, & desire for each other, Each of them were frustrated, that it took them this long to figure it out. Eddie thought exclaiming to herself, **"I found the perfect man in the city, Ladies, Eat your hearts out !"** , as Jamie pulled her closer to him, & they were dancing for a couple of hours straight, & they are going to the bar, after the song finished, They decided to take a break, & talk for awhile.

 

"Eddie Janko, I can't believe how gorgeous you are looking tonight, I can't wait to take you home, & have my way with you & make you mine", Eddie chuckled wickedly, & said, "If that's your idea of dirty talk, Jamie Reagan, It needs work," She said whispering seductively, "You are the most strikingly handsome man here, **_Stud_** , I am gonna take that exquisite piece of salami of yours, I am gonna lick it, then bite it, & lick it again, For the finale, I am gonna suck you off til you forget your own name, Then I am gonna leave you tied up naked, as my toy to play with, I am gonna rock your world", She smirked & she leaned back to enjoy her beer, Jamie gulped, as he now has a forming erection, & it's quite painful, just by Eddie's words alone.

 

After they had their drinks, & cooled down a bit, They went back on to the dance floor, where they were dancing salsa, The Beautiful Blond couldn't believe that her partner, & now lover knew the moves, "You dance salsa ?", she asked in amazement, Jamie shrugged, & said, "Mom made us take dance classes, so we will be flexible for sports, & it keeps us in shape", Eddie nodded, & then she decided to play a little dirty, & grind against his erection, & Jamie is somehow keeping it together, as they were dancing, He ran his hands up the flowing skirt, of her tight dress, & found her ample asscheeks were encased in a thong, "You are such a slut, Jenko", Jamie chuckled, as he said teasingly, Eddie winked at him, & said saucily & seductively, "Only for you, **_Lover_** , Only for you", The Desire was getting to her, & she pulled him away from the dance floor, & said, as she was doing it, "Let's get the hell out of here", & they were making their way through the back door, & they ended up in alley, Where Eddie just hungrily kissed him, & she said panting, & breathlessly. & exclaiming, "I...I...I want you now, Reagan, I want you so bad, Fuck me !", Jamie was speechless, as she went for his belt.

 

He slapped her hands away, & said growling huskily, & seductively, "No, **_Slut_** , I am gonna make you pay for almost making me coming in my pants", as he massaged her breasts through the cups of her top. She moaned out, "Oh, Jamie", & that sent him over the edge, & he let his hands travel down her body. He hungrily lifted her skirt up, & popped each asscheek, & then both at the same time, he groped & mauled them, using his fingernails. He yanked his pants down, after undoing his belt, He tore the thong off, & took in the sight of his luscious, deliciously sculpted ass. Without any hesitation, He plunged into her, saying into her ear saucily, "You are gonna feel this for a week, **_Bitch_** ", & he kept thrusting into her.

 

Eddie met every thrust & push, It was like a dance, & they were creating a rhythm, & the heat was getting to them, as sweat was dripping down their bodies, Jamie caught Eddie's chest moving, & heaving, he twirled around, so she was facing him, With force & an animalistic growl, he yanked down the top down, & letting bunch at her waist. The Handsome Dark-Haired Man lifted her up, & he thrusted into her, as he tortured her nipples, with his sinful mouth & tongue. "Yes, **_Baby_** , Yes, Jamie, Just like that !", she exclaimed seductively, as he was biting at her tender strawberry little buds. They were pounding into each other, & when they were spent, Jamie put Eddie down, But, The Spitfire Cop was not through, she wanted payback, so she did the swirling tongue talent, as she was giving her lover the best blowjob possible. She ripped open his shirt, & had fun with his nipples, like he did with hers.

 

She resumed her blowjob skills, she made sure that he got a preview, of what's gonna happen, as soon as they got to his apartment, His cock is all nice, & sensitive, She gave it a love bite, which made the young Reagan cum hard. He was panting, & flushed, & said, "Shhh....Shhh...Shit, Eddie, You sure know how to make it intense", & she had her fun, while smirking, & she lets go with a pop. The Beautiful Blond said with a waggle of her eyebrows, "Let's go, & put my challenge to the test", They fixed each other up, & hurried to Jamie's car, & went straight to his apartment building. Jamie couldn't believe that he is about to spend the night, & sleep with a sex kitten.

 

They came busting through the door, Jamie shut it with his foot, & stopped to lock it, & then he resumed kissing his lover, & they landed on the couch, where they were divesting each other of their clothing, & they were right back to where they were started at club, Eddie was riding him long, & hard, while Jamie was thrusting into her. "You close, Baby ?", she asked as she threw her head back into ecstasy, "Damn straight, Hon, God, You make me crazy !", he exclaimed with lust, as they were fucking on the couch. He was attacking her neck with vigor, & then he was playing with her boobs, & nipples, tugging on them, The Petite Officer moaned out in response, to the pleasure, & stimulation that she was feeling, she also was leaving her own claim & bite marks on him, as he was doing it to her, he loves it when she nibbles, & bites on his cock & balls, He gasped, & cursed, as she was doing this.

 

He lifted her up, & they were fucking everywhere in the house, & had around of sex against a wall, where he was brutally entering her. They fucked in his office, & on the couch again, & in the kitchen, & on the table, where the heat was really rising up, & they were flushed, as they were getting through it. **"God, I need all of my strength, If I am gonna keep up with her"** , The Handsome Young Cop thought to himself. They were in the kitchen, which they never had kitchen sex before, & they fucked on his kitchen table, which was a new experience for them, & they both found that they liked it.

 

They went into the bathroom, & fucked in there, while they set up the shower, & wait for it to be warm, & they were teasing each other, as they were getting in, & couldn't keep their hands off of each other, as they were doing it. They washed each other erotically, & they had orgasmed multiple times, & controlled the other's, & denied them too. Once, They were satisfied, that they were clean off, they headed to the bedroom, where they fell on to the bed, as they had stopped their kissing, & fondling of the other's body, They got into the positions, & were fucking like rabbits.

 

Once they were finally spent, after all of the fucking that they did, Jamie decided that Eddie was the winner of this particular sport, & he knew that he had to be better, if he wants to satisfy her needs, & sweet tooth for sex, "Jamie, That was fucking fantastic, I mean I never experienced sex like that before", she praised him, "Neither have I, But it's clearly proven that you **_are_** the most experience one, How about two out of three ?", he said with a sly smile, "Reagan, Later in the morning, After my doughnut  & coffee, okay ?", The Young Man nodded his head "no", & said, " _I_ am gonna take my new girl out for breakfast, Then we are gonna come back here, where you are gonna put your second part of the challenge to work, Understand ?", She nodded,  & smiled, saying, "Good night, Jamie, I love you", They kissed passionately & Jamie smiled, & said, after breaking the kiss, "I love you too, Eddie, Good night", They held each other, as they fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
